


The Adventures of Non-binary Sherlock Holmes

by JamieT_Hot_Spocket



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Genderfluid Sherlock, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-Reichenbach, non-binary sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieT_Hot_Spocket/pseuds/JamieT_Hot_Spocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles which include non-binary Sherlock and or genderfluid Sherlock.  Various pairings.  Warnings and tags may change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Non-binary Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these drabbles will be inspired by the lovely Belly, aka ssallydonovan, on tumblr. Chapter one deals with a post-reichenbach setting with Sherlock and Irene together again, this is also kind of a quick little thing I wanted to get out. I've been running into a lot of writers block and so this may not be my best work. I've never truly written these characters so I'm also working on getting into their head space.

Mycroft hadn't been pleased when Sherlock told him that ze would have to travel to America in order to snuff out the next name on Moriarty's list of henchmen. Mycroft was seldom please with anything regarding Sherlock, however Sherlock had assured him that there was a contact in America that would gladly assist zir. With fake passport in hand Sherlock left for America and was greeted by a rather lovely young woman at JFK International. As ze was ushered into the black sedan waiting for them a lilting voice, now sporting an American accent, laughed.

"Blonde, I would have gone with red myself, but blonde? I suppose no one would think to look at a tanned man with blonde hair and guess Sherlock Holmes. How are you darling?" Irene Adler, now going by Cynthia Walker, smirked at Sherlock. She had let her own hair grow and had dyed it a drab shade of brown not unlike Molly's. Dressed to the nines in a suite, that must have cost her at least 1,000 American dollars, she still exuded the air of someone who had once held control over the most powerful people in Great Britain. 

As the car began to drive Sherlock removed zir sunglasses and rubbed at zir tired eyes. "Not much of choice when my photograph is still plastered on every piece of media on Earth. I'm here to take care of business Ms. Adler, not discuss who's disguise is better. Francis Clark arrives in New York in two days and I intend to have the upper hand. I appreciate you assisting me and once everything is 'right as rain' as some would say, you'll be free to resume your title as London's greatest woman yet again." Sherlock, whilst known for being a miserable person, was even more fatigued as of late. It had not been a month since zir "fall" and ze had already taken out 3 of Moriarty's hired hands. Three weeks of creating new names and hunting down leads to who was hired to track Lestrade, John and Mrs. Hudson, and Sherlock was tired. Irene had kept careful watch over Sherlock since her "death" and had answered when what she thought was a ghost called her two weeks after Sherlock's death. She took quick notice of the makeup concealing the bruises around Sherlock's eyes, and instead of zir usual lace bra under the t-shirt ze now wore, was a simple sports bra. Whether ze knew it or not Sherlock was trying to make zirself comfortable. 

Irene heaved a sigh and place a hand on Sherlock's thigh, and with a smirk she knew exactly how to welcome an old friend. "I've just gone shopping," dropping the American accent she spoke with an air of boredom, trying to hook Sherlock into becoming interested, "I bought several new dresses, more lingerie than I know what to do with, and several pairs of heals, didn't bother to try on most of it, I'm not sure I even looked at the sizes. What do you say we try on before I decide to return it all?" Sherlock turned to her before glancing back out of zir own window.

"Tedious, but as I need some mundane tasking to refresh my mind and adjust to the time difference I see no harm." Irene could do nothing but smile as she brought her hand higher towards Sherlock's crotch. When She had first meet Sherlock Holmes she was surprised when zir shirt gaped and the flash of lace glanced at her. Forty text messages later and she had been the second person Sherlock had opened up to about zir gender, or lack thereof. When a box arrived at 221B addressed to Sherlock filled with a pair of heels, stockings and a lovely cocktail dress (all in zir size), Sherlock had smiled and silently thanked the woman. As time went by and The Woman was said to have been placed into witness protection, Sherlock received new texts, texts of a more forward nature than Irene had ever sent before. And now here they both were, sat in the back of a car and Irene letting Sherlock play right into her hands, almost literally. Where Sherlock was finally free to be zirself, ze looked forward to the day when Moriarty's web was exterminated and the consulting detective could return, and hopefully express to John how ze felt. 

The car came to a stop and Irene slowly slid her hand off of Sherlock's leg as she stepped out of the car. Leaning back down into the opening in the car Irene extended her hand out to Sherlock and presented him with the same cheeky smile she had worn when she informed zir that she had liked detective stories, "come along darling," Irene chirped once again in an American accent, "Monica will grab your things, I've got a feeling that the red evening gown I bought will look stunning with your new skin tone. You've got two days before your, guest, arrives and I want you to relax until then." 

With a tired smile Sherlock took her hand and followed her into the town house.

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this particular drabble at another time. I feel like Irene would want Sherlock to be comfortable and Sherlock would feel safe in her care of zir. While in my mind they eventually share a sexual relationship, I don't think it's as romantic as it is a relationship out of friendship. But that's just me.


End file.
